


Some Other Time

by HolmesianDeduction



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesianDeduction/pseuds/HolmesianDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper Potts has had more than her share of experience dealing with Tony wandering into her room at night after drinking too much or working too hard.</p><p>A picture prompt fill inspired by <a href="http://hallpen.deviantart.com/art/Tony-n-Pepper-307164469">this image</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Other Time

             It comes as no surprise when Tony staggers into her room at four in the morning.

             He’s done this before - several times, actually - in the many years that she’s worked for him, hell in the years since they’ve known each other even.

             Sighing inwardly, she holds still, eyes closed, waiting for the inevitable, slightly slurred, “ _Pepper?_ ”

             Only this time it doesn’t come, and Pepper almost opens her eyes as the bed dips slightly under the weight of Tony’s knee.

_What on earth are you doing?_

             She holds her breath as he crawls into her bed gingerly, as if afraid of waking her up.

             He’s filthy and smells of axle grease and hot metal and warm scotch, and she just _knows_ that he’s going to leave oil stains on her sheets.

             It is only when he finally settles beside her on the bed, just barely resting his head against her shoulder, that she exhales.

             Almost immediately, the silence is disturbed by the gentle half-snores usually heard in the workshop, where on more than one occasion, she had found him passed out where he sat, run into the ground by sheer exhaustion, and sighing, she runs her fingers idly through his hair.

_What on earth, am I going to do with you?_

             Beside her, Tony twitches in his sleep a few times before his arm slips over her midsection and he finally stills again.  Shaking her head only slightly, so as not to wake him, Pepper leans her head back on her pillow.

_Good night, Tony._


End file.
